A Destiny Left Behind
by Asian-hime
Summary: Chaos is defeated, but for how long? The Senshi are all alive and well and Usagi is still Cosmos? Also Usagi's parents and brother are dead? What's a girl to do? Go live with her Aunt and her family of course.


A Destiny Left Behind  
By: Hoshi-hime  
Prologe  
Seperate Ways  
  
  
Hey minna! This is my first Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon crossover not my first   
crossover ever but I wanted to do something differant. If anyone likes Gundam Wing  
and Sailor Moon you can read my story it's called 'Only a Memory Away'. I'm promoting   
my stories in a story! Made no sense right, good. Anyway I hope you will read my GW/SM   
just check it out tell me what you think. Ok just one thing I would like to ask of you,  
If you like my story reveiw and tell me! If you don't like it, you know just plain hate  
it I would appreciate it if you don't review because reveiws a for compilments and   
constructive criticism so the writer knows how to improve their story. You know? If you   
look at the bottom of a reveiw you would see almost the exact same thing, not in so many   
words but basically the same. So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't reveiw if  
you really don't like it. It really does put a damper on a writers spirit, ecspecially   
when the writer works hard. Anyway thanks so much if you do read this tell me what you  
think needs to be approved if any. This is going to be a Usagi/Gohan and I believe you  
will find it very original from most if not all the other stories! Well Enjoy!  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It had been two long years since the Senshi had faced Galaxia and Chaos. Usagi was   
at the airport she was getting on the first plane out of Tokyo. She was going to live   
with her aunt in a far off city. Her parents dead and all the Senshi gone their Seperate  
ways, she couldn't stand to be in a place with so many memories. Usagi looked out the  
window of the plane as she sat down she remembered the day she and the Senshi parted.  
*Flashback*  
Sailor Cosmos had just defeated Chaos and freed Galaxia. The Senshi were dead and  
Chaos defeated and trapped. Usagi couldn't kill Chaos becuase of the balance of the   
Universe but she could send him to a place equal to hell in his eyes. And she did. With  
Chaos gone Usagi then used the Silver Crystal(anyone know what the japanese name for it),  
and brought the Senshi back but in the process losing the power to become Cosmos. Usagi   
was happy to see her Senshi and the Senshi her, but Usagi could tell there was a slight  
sadness in her friends.  
"What's wrong guys?" Serena asked.  
"We were hoping that this time we won't have to fight" Amara replied.  
"Uhm . . . . If you guys want I can relieve you of your scout duties, but only if  
you promise to keep Luna,Artemis, and your comunicators and let me know if Chaos trys  
to attack you" Usagi said.  
"You . . . . . . You would do that for us?" Hotaru asked.  
"Of course, I would, you guys are my friends" Usagi told them.  
"Well then, if you don't mind Princess, we will take you up on your offer." Usagi   
just smiled and with unshed tears in her eyes.  
"Silve crystal free my friends from their powers, from their duties." Usagi   
whispered to the shining crystal.  
Each Senshi glowed their rightful colors, until the lights separated and went straight   
to Usagi; all the different colors mixed with silver, the colors turned to a pure,   
heavenly white color.  
"Mamoru, you too are now free" Usagi's voice sounded, from the light as a golden   
aura surrounded Mamoru before joining the ball of white light.  
"Good bye my friends, our paths will cross again" Usagi's voice sounded. Before   
she left the others saw her.  
They saw their Princess, her hair turned silver with midnight blue highlights her eyes   
were silver with green flecks. She wore a long white and midnight blue dress with green  
mixed in. Then she disappeared in a swirl of silver sparkles.  
*End Flashback*  
Usagi's eyes teared up as she remembered her dear friends. 'No, I won't cry.'   
Usagi thought to herself as her mind faded back to the day her parents had died when   
she was in 10th grade, 16 years old.  
*Flashback*  
It was June 30th, Usagi had just turned 16. It was late in the afternoon, her  
parents and brother had gone out to the mall. So, Usagi was just lying around the  
house, waiting until they got back. An hour later, the door bell rang and Usagi got   
up to get it. When she opened the door, two police men were standing there.  
"Are you Usagi Tsukino?" one asked.  
"Yes, what is it?" Usagi asked.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents and brother died in a shooting   
massacre at the mall. We're going around telling families who lost people" said one  
of the officers. Usagi just nodded holding back tears.  
"You might want to watch the news at 6:30 tonight, it will name all of those   
who died" said the second officer, "Also the bank said you have two months to pack   
and find another place to live." Usagi nodded and thanked the officers once they   
handed her, her parent's and brother's personal belongings. She took the things   
into the livingroom to see what was in their stuff. After about an hour of going   
through the stuff. She had found some money, and some presents her parents had  
bought her.  
She turned on the television and turned it to the news and watched and listened  
to the names. She was relieved when none of her friend's names were called. And just  
as she was about to head upstairs for a shower, the phone rang.  
"Moshi Moshi, Tsukino residents"  
"Hey Serena, it's youre Aunt"  
"Oh! Well, hello!"  
"Um . . . . Serena I heard or rather saw on t.v. that shooting and saw your mom   
and dad's name there. And I was  
wondering if you wanted to come live with us.  
"Sure. I'd love to, but it will be in about a year. I want to finish my junior  
year first."  
"Ok. That's fine. If there's anything you need let me know."  
"Ok, the only thing I would probably need is some money to help pay for an  
apartment in about 2 months."  
"Ok, well I'll call every week to see how you are doing. And call me when you  
need the first payment for the apartment"  
"Ok, thanks"  
"No problem, bye"  
"Bye"  
With that said and done. Usagi headed out the door locking it behind her. She  
was a Sailor Senshi on a mission: to find a job for the next year.  
*End Flashback*  
Usagi smiled and buckled her seat belt, then sat back. Thinking about her parents  
always helping to cheer her up. In all of her life she has never really been anywhere   
out of Tokyo, but here she is going to live in some other city far away from Tokyo, but  
that was beside the point. Usagi checked her bag to make sure she had all the capsules,  
she had use to pack everything in her house. All her parents and brothers stuff she had   
put in capsules. That way she would always have a part of her family with her. She had  
even used one to pack her things from her apartment.  
With everything that had been going on Usagi was surprised when she went to the   
friend Molly's house and when she got there and walked in many of her friends jumped  
out and surprised her. She was even happier to see the former Senshi there too. After  
much promising to call and write to her friends to give them any information about her  
new home. You see the party was to celebrate her birthday and a going away party.   
Today was July 1st, one day after her birthday.  
She had talked to her aunt just yesterday and her aunt promised to take her out   
to celebrate, and Usagi looked forward to spending sometime with her aunt and her family.  
She especially wanted to see her cousin. Usagi was getting more and more excited by the minute. Usagi came back to the present time when the captain announced that they had  
reached their destination. Usagi grabbed her carry on bags then proceeded to get off and  
locate her bags at the baggage claim. There she waited until she saw her aunt and after   
a short exchange the two grabbed her luggage and left the airport.  
Usagi, ready to start a new life and leave her old destiny behind. Refreshed and  
renewed Usagi walked out of the airport ready to start her new life in . . . . . . . .  
(drum roll please) . . . . . . . . . . . . Satan City (weren't expecting that huh? J/K).   
With her Aunt. . . . . . . . . . (another drum roll please) . . . . . . . . Bulma   
(didn't expect that either huh?) in Capsule Corp. with her aunt's family.   
####################################################################  
  
  
So what did you think? Please reveiw and tell me what you think! I just wanna thank  
my big sis Titanium Moon and My Friend Areeonnoue for supporting me in all my stories.  
Well anyway like I said before PLEASE REVEIW and tell me what you think, that way I  
know if I should continue or not.Well Ja ne Minna-chan. Until next chapter!  
  
*`*Hoshi-hime*`* 


End file.
